Deseo
by Nini.Godoy
Summary: Si el simple echo de sentir deseo por algo o por alguien te convierte en animal, estas chicas lo eran. Sus deseos eran la sangre humana, sobre sus labios y los de Ellos sobre los suyos. Por que no eran humanos, y tampoco animales. Si no ambos
1. Chapter 1

Hace 30 años, un científico creo un portal que atravesaba las dimensiones. Lo que no sabían era que hay criaturas que no tenían contempladas, capaces de ser humanos y animales. La mayoría de ellos tenían solamente orejas y cola de animales, fuera de eso se veían aparentemente normales, espeto por los rasgos animales. Lo que no sabían que tanto rasgos como instintos de los animales se encontraban dentro de esos extraños seres, no eran humanos eso era seguro, y tampoco animales o al parecer no del todo. Los primeros en tener contacto con los humanos eran aparentemente los líderes de los variados grupos animales; estos eran El Gato montañés, El perro, El Ratón, El tigre, El león, La serpiente, Las aves, la pantera, El lobo y El conejo.

Estos líderes hablaban y se caminaban como humanos, los científicos al ver esto pensaron que eran amistosos, y se asimilaban a los humanos, se equivocaron. Los seres aprovecharon esto y como todos unos animales casaron a los científico, con un solo parpadeo los científicos yacían desmembrados, ensangrentados y muertos en los pies de los seres, lo que no sabían es que uno sobrevivió, saliendo corriendo con tan solo unas mordidas, arañazos y golpees. Grave error, ese científico fue culpable que la saliva, escamas, cabellos y células se dispersaran por todo el mundo en cuestión de meses, causando una epidemia. Los humanos no eran los afectados, si no los descendientes de estos, al principio solo eran algunos bigotes o una que otra cola sobre saliendo de su espalda baja, pero con el paso del tiempo empeoro, haciendo que algunos humanos se convirtieran en esos seres, denominados: Dōbutsu-suki no hito. Los desafortunados padres de los descendientes de Las serpientes, el gato montañés, el lobo, el tigre, el león, las aves y los perros, fueran atacados por sus mismos hijos, ya que durante el periodo de 7 a 13 años sus instintos de casa y sobrevivencia se desarrollaran completamente, al igual que su sed de sangre humana, haciéndolos una verdadera amenaza para los humanos, declarados enemigos y exterminándolos uno por uno. Los afortunados vagaban en el mundo, siendo perseguidos por fuerzas especiales fundadas para eliminarlos uno por uno, lo que no lograron, hoy en día sigue habiendo Dōbutsu-suki no hito, los cuales se prometieron vivir, o al menos lo intentan.


	2. Amigos o Enemigos

En la ciudad de Tokio en un callejón desolado, se encontraba vagando una chica.

Ella era una chica cualquiera de 16 años, que ocultaba un gran secreto, no era como si nunca nadie hubiera desencadenado una fuerza que ni ella ni nadie pudiera controlar. Una sed insaciable se hacía presente en su cabeza, un ardor en su garganta se hacía presente pidiendo más, unas gotas color carmesí se resbalan de su labio inferior hasta su barbilla, y en su cabeza tenía la imagen presente del ser tan despreciable que la había convertido en un ser nocturno, con el único propósito de saciar la sed de sangre humana. La joven tenía un cabello rojo-anaranjado, que brillaba con la luz de la luna, y se movía al compás de su andar. Unos ojos raramente hermosos color rosa, que se teñían de rojo cuando la sed se presentaba, unos labios no muy carnosos y no muy delgados, de color rojo cereza. Lo curioso de esta chica, es que tenía orejas y cola de gato de color negro.

-Te matare maldito- Dijo la joven mientras se le dibujaba una pequeña sonrisa en sus labio, mientras con sus manos cubiertas con unos guantes negros se limpiaba el hilo de sangre que goteaba de su labio.

-¿Aun Buscándolo Momoko?- Pregunto una chica rubia de 16 años con su cabello atado a dos coletas, con unos hermosos ojos azul celeste, labios igual que la pelirroja y orejas y cola de ratón de color doradas, con dos bigotes de roedor en cada una de sus mejillas.

-No lo entiendes Miyako- Pregunto la oji-rosa –El me hizo esto- Y se apuntó a una cicatriz en su hombro izquierdo, en forma de mordida.

-Lo sé, él también me lo hizo a mi ¿recuerdas?- Pregunto la rubia, que respondía al nombre de Miyako.

-Descuida. ¿Dónde está Kaoru?- Pregunto volteando a ver a todos lados la pelirroja.

-¡aquí!- Dijo una chica, con un pelo negro azabache de 16 años, ojos color jade que resaltaban en la oscuridad, al igual que los de las otras dos jóvenes, orejas y cola de lobo de color marrones, esta también contaba con guantes negros, pero sin dedos dejando ver unas afiladas garras.- ¿Ahora qué hacemos?, Tengo hambre- Dijo la pelinegra.

-No podemos salir así, los humanos nos encontrarían- Dijo Miyako- Ellos nos odian- dijo con rabia.

-Lo sé, por eso conseguí esto, además de que me alimente- Dijo mostrando 3 gorras negras.- Y por las colas, solo las ocultaremos- dijo ocultando su cola en su vestimenta, esta acción fue imitada por las otras dos jóvenes – Pónganse esto- Dijo entregándoles las gorras. Estas obedecieron y con cuidado de no lastimarse ellas mismas, se colocaron las gorras sobre su cabeza. –Andando- Dijo la oji-rosa saliendo del callejón, hacia una gran ciudad llena de luces.

Eran aproximadamente las 3 de la tarde, las chicas se encontraban comiendo tranquilamente en un restaurante que se encontraba en el centro comercial.

-¿Huelen eso?- pregunto olfateando un poco Kaoru –Huelo a otro Inu no hito- Dijo Kaoru volteando, buscando al portador de ese aroma. Miyako sintió su nariz moverse rápidamente.

-Sí, también hay otro Hito paddo cerca- dijo buscando, al igual que su amiga pelinegra.

-Eso no es todo, huelo a Kyatto· pīpuru- dijo bebiendo de un termo, el cual contenía un líquido rojo. Las tres buscaron con la mirada.

* * *

Desde el otro lado del área de comida del centro comercial. Tres chicos ingresaban en ella, sentándose a 2 mesas de las chicas. El que parecía el mayor, aparentaba 16 años, era peli-naranja al igual que Momoko, tenía unos ojos color sangre muy peculiares y encima de su melena que no llegaba más debajo de los hombros, tenía una gorra color rojo con negro.

-¿Huelen eso?- Pregunto un chico de cabello azabache, ojos color verde profundo, aparentemente de 16 años, este también traía una gorra, solamente que esta era verde oscuro.

-Sí, hay un Hito paddo en este lugar- dijo un chico rubio, con ojos azul marino, que tenía 16 años pero aparentaba 15, su melena también estaba cubierta por una gorra azul marino con gris.

-No es eso- dijo el azabache mientras volvía a olfatear – Hay un Inu no hito, como yo aquí- dijo el azabache recorriendo con la irada el lugar.

-Si, definitivamente no estamos solos, detecto un Kyatto• pīpuru- dijo el pelirrojo. – Entonces hay un Kyatto• pīpuru, un Inu no hito y un Hito paddo aquí, busquen algo sospechoso con la mirada.- ordeno el mayor.

-¿Cómo eso?- pregunto el rubio inocentemente apuntando a unas chicas de su edad buscando con la mirada algo en el centro comercial, una de ellas tenía dos marcas en cada una de sus mejillas, eran bigotes de roedor – Esa chica tiene bigotes, como yo- dijo el rubio señalando a la chica y luego a su rostro donde se encontraban los mismos bigotes.

-Esa chica olfatea el aire- Dijo el azabache con una gran sonrisa- y la otra solo mira disimuladamente- término de explicar. Apenas termino de hablar cuando la chica oji-ros volteo a verlo, segundos después las otras dos también. Los azabaches chocaron miradas, ambas fulminantes, pues era sabido que los Inu no hito eran territoriales, además de que justamente en esa época del año la mayoría de estos entraban en celo, haciéndolos más agresivos con los de su misma especie, podían aparentar forma humana, pero seguían siendo unos animales, y como todos los animales tenían sus instintos. Las chicas se levantaron rápidamente y se dirigieron a la mesa de los chicos, cuya mesa tenia 3 espacios disponibles, sin preguntar se sentaron, siendo invadidos por un silencio, los dos Inu no Hito gruñeron ante la presencia del otro.

-¿Quiénes son?- Dijo Momoko rompiendo con el silencio.

-Soy Momotaro - dijo el pelirrojo, mirando directamente a Momoko- Tienes algo ahí- Dijo Massaru apuntando a la orilla del labio inferior de Momoko, esta se lo tallo rápidamente – Déjame adivinar, eres una Kyatto• pīpuru ¿O me equivoco?- Pregunto Momotaro.

-No, y tu igual, ¿él es un Inu no Hito?- Pregunto señalando al azabache que seguía mirando a la pelinegra.

-Sí, soy Koeretsu, su hermano- dijo aun mirando a la azabache.

-Hola, soy Miyashiro- Saludo el rubio a Miyako, le extendió la mano y esta temerosa la estrecho.

-Soy Miyako, un placer- dijo temerosa la rubia para luego encogerse de hombros y mirar a otra parte.

-Yo soy Kaoru- dijo la oji-verde volteando hacia otra parte, el pelinegro imito su acción por que unos murmullos se hicieron presentes en las orejas de ambos pelinegros.

_-Mira esos jóvenes, ¿Serán lo que creo que son?- _Murmuro una mujer

_-Al parecer si- Dijo otra_- Marquemos a la policía_._

_-No a control de animales- _dijo un hombre, mientras sacaba su celular.

-Tenemos problemas- dijo Kaoru mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Qué hacemos hermano?- Pregunto el rubio alarmado, el y la rubia se pusieron de pie.

-No lo sé- dijo Su hermano pelirrojo- ¿Tienes alguna idea?- pregunto este a la pelirroja.

-Sí, siempre. Kaoru y Koeretsu ¿Quieren diversión?- Pregunto inocente la oji-rosa

-Si- dijeron los dos al unísono, Kaoru se trono los dedos y Koeretsu el cuello.

-¿Nosotros igual?- Pregunto la rubia, a lo que la oji-rosa asintió.- Vamos Miyashiro, juguemos- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Entonces, ¿Seremos amigos?- Pregunto Momotaro a Momoko

-Sí, soy Momoko- dijo ella relamiéndose los labios.

Poco a poco el lugar se llenó de policías, y las personas que se encontraban ahí fueron saliendo despavoridamente, los chicos tenían una sonrisa. –¡A jugar!- Gritaron todos al momento que los policías se acercaban.


	3. Nuevos Amigos

Poco a poco el lugar se llenó de policías, y las personas que se encontraban ahí fueron saliendo despavoridamente, los chicos tenían una sonrisa. –¡A jugar!- Gritaron todos al momento que los policías se acercaban. En un parpadeo los 2 Kyatto• pīpuru se habían quitado sus gorras, dejando ver unas orejas gatunas, las garras de ambos crecieron dejando unas puntiagudas navajas en su lugar, los colmillos se hicieron más grandes y los ojos de ambos se oscurecieron, sin duda iban a atacar en cualquier momento.

Los dos Inu no hito, también se quitaron las gorras dejando al descubierto dos pares de orejas perrunas, los dientes le crecieron, provocando que se convirtieran en colmillos, las uñas también se alargaron convirtiéndose en garras, los ojos de ambos se oscurecieron y gruñeron con fuerza, ellos solo esperaban el primer movimiento que darían los Kyatto• pīpuru, ya que los consideraban líderes.

Los dos Hito paddo, por otra parte, crecieron de masa muscular haciéndose más fuertes, las uñas de ambos se alargaron dejando en su lugar unas cuchillas alargadas, los ojos de ambos se oscurecieron y miraron con rabia a los humanos que los rodeaban. Los 6 Dōbutsu-suki no hitos sonrieron con malicia, cada paso, cada sentimentero que se acercaban los humanos, la sed de sangre en las chicas aumentaba.

-¡Alto, No se muevan!- Grito un oficial poniéndose a pocos metros de Momoko, esta se movió un paso hacia delante -¡Que no se muev…..- No termino de decir la frase, por que rápidamente Momoko de un ágil movimiento degolló al oficial, dejando muy en claro que era hora. Los demás comenzaron a caminar hacia los demás oficiales, cada quien a una parte en específico, los oficiales al sentirse acorralados comenzaron a disparar, mas como era bien sabido los Dōbutsu-suki no hitos eran muy veloces, logrando esquivar todas las balas.

Miyako se acercó a 6 oficiales, y de un rápido movimiento araño el pecho de todos con sus garras, dejándolos muertos al instante, cosa que aprovecho para saciar su sed, poco a poco su mano toco el líquido carmesí, que se tiño del mismo color, llevo sus dedos a sus labios y probo ese líquido tan delicioso para ella, sintió una adrenalina y al mismo tiempo una éxtasis, que solo hacia ese líquido. Sonrío y volvió a atacar a los demás que se aproximaban a ella.

Miyashiro, se acercaba lentamente con una sonrisa en la cara. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca araño a todos de una vez, cosa que no le llevo más de 2 minutos. Se dirigió a esperar a sus hermanos sentado en una banca, al poco tiempo llego Miyako y se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa tierna en sus labios, el le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó a ella para limpiar su nariz con su pulgar, que estaba manchada de rojo.

Con Koeretsu, fue más lento, a él le gustaba hacer sufrir a los humanos más que otra cosa en el mundo, en ese momento clavo su mano en el pecho de uno, introduciéndola lentamente hasta que sintió su objetivo, el oficial gritaba de dolor, cosa que le pareció estupenda a Koeretsu y de un movimiento rápido, ya le había arrancado el corazón al pobre hombre. Volteo para ver a la hembra de su especie, también divirtiéndose, pateaba como pelota a un hombre, que con cada patada escupía sangre, ella volteo y se encontró con la mirada de el, volvió con su presa y la toco suavemente, no hubo respuesta. Ya haba muerto el oficial. Se alegró, su trabajo esta echo, se acercó a la banca donde se encontraban los Hito paddo y se sentó al lado de la rubia, Koeretsu imito su acción, ya solo quedaban los Kyatto• pīpuru.

Momoko era ágil, ya había acabado con 24 oficiales aproximadamente, termino, tomo un termo y lo lleno con el líquido carmesí que estaba regado por todas partes. Mientras tanto Momotaro estaba en las mismas, recogiendo en una botella todo lo que podía de ese líquido carmesí.

* * *

Cuando hubo terminado se dirigió a Momoko y le sonrió, ella le devolvió la sonrisa, y se acercaron con sus hermanos.

-Bueno, ¿Qué haremos?- Pregunto el rubio.

-No lo sé- respondió la pelirroja.- ¿De dónde vienen y a dónde van?- Pregunto Momoko al mayor.

-Venimos de Tokio, y estamos buscando a alguien- contesto cortante el pelirrojo.

-¿A quién buscan?- Pregunto Kaoru.

-A un tipo, llamado Him- contesto con simpleza Koeretsu.

-¡Los acompañamos!- Exclamaron alegres las tres chicas.

-¿Enserio?- Pregunto incrédulo Miyashiro

-Si- contesto Miyako mientras se encaminaba a la salida, junto con Momoko y Kaoru. Los chicos también las siguieron a la salida, una vez afuera, se colocaron las gorras nuevamente.

-¿Supongo que ahora somos compañeros de viaje y amigos, no?-Pregunto Momotaro.

-Supongo- contesto con simpleza Momoko

-¿Dónde dormiremos?-Pregunto Miyako.

-Sí, ¿en dónde?- La secundo Miyashiro.

-¿Qué les parece en ese Hotel?- Pregunto Momoko, apuntando un cartel que decía Hotel Five starts.

-Si- dijieron todos. Antes de irse, procuraron que no hubiera nadie cerca que los pudiera ver, lamentablemente en una esquina estaba oculta una pequeña niña, de aparentemente tan solo 8 años, la pequeña infante sonrio al ver que se acercaban a ella, Miyako se arrodillo frente a la pequeña quedando a su altura.

-Hola, ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto dulcemente, la pequeña seguía oculta en la esquina oscura, no se le veía el rostro, solamente se podían presenciar sus ojos dorados.- No te haremos daño- Dijo con una cálida sonrisa la rubia. La pequeña lentamente salió de su escondite, dejando ver su rostro y cuerpo; ella no era un niña como cualquier otra, ella era una Inu no Hito al igual que Kaoru y Koeretsu, tenía orejas y cola blanca, y poseía un cabello plateado que estaba sujeto a una coleta alta que le llegaba unos centímetros arriba de los hombros, su ropa daba a entender que era humilde, una camisa rosa sin mangas y un pantalón de mezclilla algo rasgado de las rodillas.

-Hola- dijo la niña, que aparentemente no tenía miedo.- Soy Lina- Dijo extendiendo la mano, dejando ver unas afiladas garras.

-Hola, soy Miyako- dijo la mencionada tomando la pequeña mano/pata de la niña.

-Soy Miyashiro- Dijo el mencionado con una tierna sonrisa.

-Yo soy Koeretsu- dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Yo soy Kaoru- Dijo la oji-verde.

-Wow, no pensé que habían más personas como yo-Dijo alegremente la niña, mientras su cola se movía de un lado a otro.- ¿Todos huyen y tratan de matarlos también?- Pregunto con tristeza.

-Sí, pero no te preocupes, que desde ahora puedes andar con nosotros- dijo la pelirroja- Por cierto soy Momoko y él es Momotaro- El susodicho sonrió saludando con un ademan a la pequeña.

-Hola, Momoko. ¿Ustedes son como yo?- Pregunto apuntando a Kaoru y Koeretsu.

-Si, somos Inu no Hito, una de las especies o variedades de los Dōbutsu-suki no hito- Dijo con simpleza Kaoru.

-¿Y ustedes?- Pregunto apuntando a Miyako y a los demás.

-Yo y Miyashiro somos Hito paddo- dijo con una sonrisa Miyako.- Y Momoko y Momotaro son Kyatto· pīpuru.- Termino de explicar Miyako.

-¿Hay más de nosotros en el mundo?- Pregunto Lina.

-Si, los sobrevivientes andan vagando por el mundo, siendo perseguidos por los malditos humanos- Contesto Gruñendo Koeretsu.

-Andando, que tenemos que buscar en donde quedarnos- Dijo Momotaro iniciando a caminar.- ¿Kaoru, Miyako, Momoko, Tienen dinero?- Pregunto nervioso Momotaro.

-Sí, toma- Dijo la rubia extendiendo un fajo de billetes a Momotaro. 476.50 dólares, para ser exactos.

-Andando- Dijo Lina dando pequeños brincos.- Oh Aguarden por favor- dijo colocándose una Gorra azul con rojo sobre la cabeza.- Listo, andando- Y así emprendieron la marcha hacia el hotel.

* * *

Durante el camino, no levantaron sospechas, todo mundo debió de haber pensado que eran unos adolescentes y su hermanita caminando por la ciudad. Por fin habían llegado al hotel, entraron a la recepción y esta estaba decorada como playa, ya que era verano. Se acercaron a la recepcionista y esta los atendió casi inmediatamente.

-¿Qué se les ofrece?- preguntó con una sonrisa amigable.

-Una habitación por favor- Dijo Koeretsu con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Claro, ¿sencilla, especial, o de lujo?- Pregunto la mujer.

-¿Cuánto saldría la de lujo?- Pregunto Miyashiro curioso, ya que una habitación de lujo no sonaba nada mal.

-450 dólares- Explico la mujer.-¿Entonces la de lujo?- Pregunto con una libreta en la mano.

-SI- dijeron todos al unísono. La mujer les entrego la llave y se encaminaron a la habitación, una vez en esta se sorprendieron del interior. Habían 3 camas matrimoniales, una Televisión de Plasma de aproximadamente 40 Pulgadas, un sillón para 3 personas y dos individuales. Y para complementar un jacuzzi en el Baño.

-Bueno, ¿Qué horas son?- Pregunto bostezando Lina.

-Son las 7:30- Respondió Kaoru, mientras se echaba en una de las camas. Por alguna extraña razón Lina se acurruco con ella- Enana, ¿Qué haces?- Dijo entreabriendo un ojo.

-Me pongo cómoda, ¿Te molesta?- Pregunto con ojos de cachorrito.

-No, no te preocupes- Dijo volviendo a cerrar los ojos. Koeretsu, se acurruco con ellas. Ante esto Kaoru abrió un ojo.- ¿Qué Haces?- Pregunto.

-Me pongo cómodo, ¿Te molesta?- Pregunto con los ojos de cachorrito imitando a Lina.

-Si maldito quítate- Dijo casi gritando.

-No quiero, ni modo- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos- Buenas noches nena.

-Buenas noches imbécil- dijo Kaoru, Koeretsu respondió con un gruñido, y así los tres Inu no Hito quedaron profundamente dormidos unos sobre otro.

-Bueno, hora de dormir- dijo Miyashiro acostándose en una de las camas sobrantes.

-Que descansen- Dijo Momotaro Echándose en la misma cama que el rubio.

-Buenas noches- Dijo Miyako y Momoko echándose de igual forma en la otra cama. Esperando el día de mañana donde tendrían que seguir su viaje en busca de ese tal Him.

Marc: DEJEN REVIEWS!


	4. Confecion

El sol se asomaba lentamente por el horizonte, como era de acostumbre cubrió rápidamente la ciudad, dejando asomarse el maravilloso día que les esperaba a las personas.

En una habitación del hotel más visitado de la ciudad, una Suite para ser más precisos, se encontraban 2 Hito paddo, 2 Kyatto• pīpuru y 3 Inu no hito. Las chicas abrían lentamente los ojos, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz del sol, mientras los chicos seguían dormidos. Momoko se levantó de la cama, acercándose al ventana, se estiro y lamio una de su pata, después de eso por atrás se le acerco Lina, quien observo el sol un poco, para luego correr al sanitario (Baño). Kaoru se levantó, y lo primer que hiso es percatarse de que Koeretsu, tenía una mano donde se localizaba la retaguardia de Kaoru, esta se enfurece y le tira un golpee despertándolo.

-¿Qué paso?- Gritaba tirado en el suelo, despertando a los otros dos jóvenes que dormían.

-¿Qué paso?- gritaron igualmente al ver a su hermano tirado en el suelo.

-La loca me golpeo- dijo casi gruñendo Koeretsu.

-¡Pero porque tu maldito pervertido, tenías una mano en mi trasero! ¿Cómo no querias que me enojara?- Pregunta alarmado.

-¡Oni-san!, ¡One-san!- Dejen de pelear- Exclamo la pequeña Inu no Hito, que hasta el momento no había dicho ni una sola palabra.

- Si, dejen de pelear- Secundo Miyako.

-de acuerdo- Mascullo Kaoru, para luego fulminar con la mirada al otro pelinegro.

-Esta bien- Dijo este.

-Bueno, Ahora a proseguir la búsqueda- Dijo seriamente Momoko.

-¿Busqueda?- Pregunta Lina confundida.

-Si, estamos buscando a un hombre llamdo Him- explica Miyashiro.- Pero lo que no entiendo es, ¿Por qué lo buscan ustedes?- Pregunto el rubio, dirigiéndose a las tres chicas que se encontraban en la habitación.

-Es secreto.- Contesto Momoko.

-Entonces, O nos dicen o No nos movemos de aquí.- Amenazo Momotaro.

-Por nosotras aquí quédense- Dice Kaoru.

-Y voy abajo y ataco a todos los humanos que encuentre, llamando la atención y delatándolas.- Amenazo de Igual manera Koeretsu.

- Esta bien, supongamos que se los diremos, ¿Ustedes nos lo dirán a nosotras?- Pregunta inocentemente Momoko.

-Si- afirma Momotaro.

-Bien. Chicas- Pregunta Momoko a lo ellas asienten.-Bueno, Him experimentaba con los de nuestra especie, nuestros padres como todos los demás, eran humanos y amigos, entonces nacimos una tiempo después que la otra, con diferentes madres padres, pero con algo en común que éramos esos seres que despreciaban tanto. En un ataque de pánico nos entregaron cuando cumplimos los 5 ya que con el paso del tiempo los atacaríamos.-

-Y los muy desgraciados se murieron del miedo- Comento Kaoru con furia.

-Si, Después de eso nos llevaron con el señor Him, que decía que nos curaría, pero no lo hiso, el experimentaba en nosotros para tratar de igualarnos, entonces en un ataque de locura, nos trasladó un gen de murciélago vampiro mezclado con el de un lagarto. Lo que nos hiso tener una extraña sed de sangre, pero como ya deben de saber, la carne humana está dentro de nuestra variada dieta, nos denominaban los Alphas a nosotras y un grupo de personas de nuestra edad que les inyectaron lo mismo. Teníamos nombres claves, el mío era Blossom, el de Kaoru.-

-Buttercup, y el de Miyako- Dijo la pelinegra.

-Bubbles- Dijo Miyako a punto de estallar en lágrimas- Ese lugar era Horrible- dijo llorando descontroladamente, ante esto Kaoru la abrazo, y la rubia paro de llorar.

-Al final escapamos y hemos estado buscando a ese infeliz durante todo este tiempo- Termino de explicar Kaoru- Aunque no Sabemos dónde rayos esta.

-Bueno, nuestra historia es bastante parecida- Empieza explicar Momotaro, Lina que estaba escuchando todo lo dicho se soltó en lágrimas, provocando que Koeretsu y Miyashiro la abrazaran, tranquilizando un poco a la pequeña.- Ese desgraciado era nuestro padre.- dijo para dejar a las chicas sorprendidas a mas no poder. Kaoru deja a Miyako y se lanza sobre el pelinegro y el rubio que ya habían soltado a la pequeña Lina.

-¡MALDITOS!, déjame Momoko para acabar a estos engreídos, lo dicen como si fuera algo normal- Dice Kaoru al momento que Momoko la detiene y separa de los dos jóvenes.

-Calma. Ese desgraciado nos torturo tanto como ustedes. Ese que se hacía llamar Him, nos encarcelo desde que nacimos, Momotaro nació primero, yo segundo y Miyashiro tercero.- Dijo Koeretsu.

-¿eso quiere decir que son hermanos?- Pregunta Miyako.

-Sí, medios hermanos de hecho, Him nos tuvo con diferentes mujeres, el nunca se dispuso a valorarlas entonces nos tomó de sus manos, y encarcelo.- Dice Momotaro.- Experimento con nosotros como lo hicieron con ustedes, pero a diferencia a nosotros nos apodo Deltas, pero nos inyecto lo mismo que a ustedes.- dijo tristemente.

-Han sufrido mucho- comento Momoko.- ¿Y tu Lina?, ¿Cuál es tu historia?.- Pregunta con una sonrisa.

-En realidad, yo era una heredera de una fortuna muy grande, pero mis padres- dice para luego pausar un momento- Yo mate a mis padres, luego a mis sirvientas, se sentía tan bien, pero luego me di cuenta que la humanidad me odiaba y yo me odiaba a mi misma, no supe porque mate a mis padres.

- Yo si- dice Kaoru sorprendiendo a todos.- Cuando tenemos entre 7 a 14 aproximadamente tenemos necesidad de atacar alo primero que tenemos enfrente para practicar, en este caso los padres- Dijo Kaoru.

-Si, entonces escape de casa porque estaba repleta de policías que me dispararon, camine hasta llegar al centro comercial y los encontré.- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno, nos estamos conociendo- Dijo Miyashiro con una sonrisa.

- Si- contestan los demás.

-A mi ya no me importa no tener a mis padres, a que los tengo a todos ustedes en especial a Kaoru One-san y Koeretsu Oni-san- dijo con una gran sonrisa, Koeretsu sonrio, y la abrazo.

-Si, ya no tendras que huir nunca de esos malditos humanos- dijo separándose de ella.

-Lo se- dijo Lina- Andando. Y asi los 7 salieron de la habitación a buscar al despreciable que les hiso esas cosas horrendas de nombre Him.


	5. Separacion

_**Nini: Lamento la tardansa, pero he estado ocupada con los examenes finales, pero lo importante es que aqui esta el capitulo de hoy. Disfrutenlo. Y DEJEN REVIEWS:D**_

* * *

Los 7 jóvenes salieron de la habitación, colocándose sus gorras correspondientes, la gente al verlos pasar por los pasillos, se les quedaron viendo, además murmurando.

-Mira, no tienen ni 18 años, y cargan con una niña, además se vienen a divertir en un hotel- Dijo una señora a otra.

-Lose, que poca vergüenza.- Le respondió esta.

Lina se acercó a ellas y les dio los buenos días, para luego correr a los jóvenes que la esperaban. No por ser un ser mitad animal, no tenia modales. Poco a poco se adentraron en la recepción del hotel, las personas en esta no les prestaron importancia, lo que facilito el desplazamiento de los jóvenes hasta la recepcionista, quien estaba ocupada con una señora mayor, quien traía a un perro en brazos. Los jóvenes se pusieron nerviosos, ya que no habían tenido buena experiencia con los perros. Los Inu no Hito, Soltaron un bufido al ver la insistencia del perro, y pensar que eran una mescla entre sus genes y los de los humanos, que apenas los consideraran aptos para vivir junto con ellos, si, ellos eran engreídos, orgullosos, testarudos, incluso un poco ciegos, ya que se segaban ellos mismos cuando estaban totalmente furiosos. No toda su especie era así, habían tenido el "Placer" De llegar a conocer incluso a 3 como ellos, pero no tenían nada en común, excepto los rasgos animales.

-Tranquilos, tal vez solamente nos ignore.- Trato de tranquilizar Momotaro. Pero el perro comenzó a olfatear el aire, giro su cabeza y pudo ver a los jóvenes al lado suyo, comenzó a gruñir, lo que hizo que los jóvenes se pusieran más nerviosos. Pero Lina estaba sonriendo, sin prestarle importancia.

-¿Qué sucede Pedro?- Le pregunto la señora al perro, al ver que este gruñía hacia los dos Inu no Hito.- Lo lamento jóvenes, no sé por qué se comporta así, solo lo hace con animal…- Dijo la señora, para después sorprenderse.- ¡Oh por dios!- Exclamo la mujer.

-Señora, disculpe, pero yo tengo un perro, tal vez sea porque mi hermano y su novia tienen la esencia de mi cachorro. Lo lamento.- Dijo Lina sonriendo amablemente.

-Oh no hay problema, perdón por confundirlos con esas bestias de la televisión, lo lamento. Bueno jóvenes, hasta luego.- Se despidió la mujer haciendo un ademan con las manos, comenzando andar perdiéndose de vista para los Dōbutsu-suki no hito. Cosa que alivio a todos.

-Vaya chiquilla, eres inteligente.- Dijo Momotaro sorprendido por la astucia de la chiquilla.

-Pues si, que esperabas que fuera una bestia impulsiva que me lazaría sobre el perro, degollándolo o algo parecido.- Dijo Burlonamente la peli-plateado.

- Es que así es mi hermano.- dijo el rubio inocentemente.

-Oye, a la otra no digas que tengo alguna especie de "relación" con este idiota por favor.- Dijo la pelinegra levemente enojada.

-Oye, por si no lo sabias ¡ESTOY AL LADO TUYO!- Exclamo enojado el oji-verde. Cosa que Kaoru ignoro, y así prosiguieron hasta la recepcionista.

-Hola, ¿Vienen a entregar su habitación?- Pregunto con una amigable sonrisa la recepcionista.

-Si, tome.- Dijo Momoko, quien le entrego las llaves a la mujer. Quien los miro por un tiempo para luego tomar un teléfono, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Kaoru y Lina.

-Chicos.- Llamo la pelinegra, a lo que los chicos voltearon a verla como respuesta, la oji-verde apunto a la mujer, que de un segundo a otro tenía un arma en manos. Los chicos se sorprendieron, pero se quedaron quietos, después de todo, podrían fingir como si los estuviera confundiendo con otras personas, o en este caso Dōbutsu-suki no hito. Pero, de un segundo al otro, el edificio se vio rodeado de helicópteros, camionetas y soldados de la fuerza especial contra estas criaturas, eso puso en alerta a los chicos.

-¡Tenemos que huir!- Exclamo Miyashiro, al ver que por la puerta de la recepción entraban aproximadamente 300 soldados, aunque no lo admitieran, eran demasiados para ellos solos, ya que Lina no había perfeccionado sus habilidades hasta el punto de explotarlas como lo hacían ellos al encontrarse a tal peligro. Era doloroso para el orgullo de Kaoru y Koeretsu tener que huir de una manera tan cobarde, que ni siquiera se inmutaron al escuchar tal palabra. Huir, ellos no conocían tal descripción, eso hizo que los Hito paddo se desesperaran, a tal grado que, se podría decir que los arrastraron hacia el interior del Hotel, que ya no tenía ninguna alma rondando por este. Los adolescentes pelinegros al fin reaccionaron, y corrieron hacia el interior de este, entraron en el elevador, todos soltaron un gran respiro.

-¿Qué aremos?- Pregunto Lina, al ver que nadie articulaba palabra alguna.

-Primero, hay que buscar un lugar seguro. Segundo, hay que aparentar que somos normales, así si nos encuentran ganaremos un poco de tiempo, no ataquen si realmente no es necesario. Tercero, nos separaremos, Lina tu sal por una compuerta que está en el sótano, ve hacia el parque y busca a un sujeto llamado Ace, explícale la situación, el te llevara con alguien llamado Randy, después de eso, le dices que Brick quiere cobrar su deuda, el vendrá a ayudarnos a nosotros. Tú te quedaras en el parque, comprendes.- Dijo Momotaro seriamente, a lo que la pequeña asintió. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, en el 2 piso del hotel, en este bajaron los jóvenes, mientras tanto Lina aplastaba el botón del ascensor para bajar al sótano, y realizar el plan de Momotaro al pie de la letra.

-Cada quien con su especie, nos veremos en la azotea, sean cautelosos si no quieren ser eliminados, eliminen a los humanos cuando tengan oportunidad.- Dijo Momoko.

-Sí, Jefa.- Dijeron los Inu no Hito en modo sarcástico, pero la pelirroja no le tomo importancia y desapareció junto Momotaro, Los Hito paddo, también desaparecieron por el pasillo. Dejando a los Inu no hito a solas, por un momento ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que el pelinegro no soporto más y hablo.

-Vayamos por aquí. Nena- Dijo señalando un camino. Lo que sobresalto al pelinegro, fue que la oji-verde no repuso, ni siquiera pareció molesta ante el nombramiento de nena, y tampoco al dar la orden de ir por el lugar escogido por él. Eso andaba mal, y aunque no lo pareciera, eso incomodaba demasiado al pelinegro, de cierta forma extrañaba la actitud agresiva de la "Verdecita", apodo puesto por Koeretsu hacia Kaoru.- ¿Oye, te sientes bien?- Le pregunto a su compañera de viaje.

-Si.- respondió esta secamente.- ¿Por qué la pregunta?- Pregunto, mirando al ojiverde.

-No, por nada.- Dijo para seguir el camino por el pasillo.

Mientras tanto, los hito paddo, estaban caminando hacia el lado contrario que lo inu no hito. Estos conversaban amenamente, mientras que los Kyatto Pipuro caminaban en silencio. Esperando que Lina, haya cometido la "Misión" asignada. Pero lo que no sabían, era que las cosas se complicarían para la pequeña Inu no Hito.


	6. La Mision de Lina

Mi corazón me latía rápidamente conforme se hallaba bajando el elevador, los gritos de los soldados; seguramente entrando al edificio, se oían claramente más cerca de mí. La presión era bastante frustrante, el pensar que mis amigos, y mis seguramente hermanos de especie, se hallaban 4 pisos arriba de mí, esperando que yo llegue a hacer mi cometido, porque yo, a la corta e "inocente" edad de 8 años, había experimentado cambios que la mayoría de los humanos no soportaría. Pero ese no era mi caso, todo lo que tenía en mente era ayudar a mis amigos, y lo haría no importa que costara. Cuando el elevador se hubo detenido, me encontraba en un lugar húmedo, oscuro, el sótano para ser más precisos. Y como dijo Momotaro Oni-san, había una pequeña puerta debajo de una mesa. La abrí con facilidad, las ventajas de ser un Inu no Hito, y poco a poco Salí. Estaba en un lugar donde olía a alcantarilla, lo sorprendente es que sabía a qué olía las alcantarillas, era un pequeño túnel, avance por el hasta que llegue a unas escaleras, subí rápidamente por ellas sin siquiera imaginar a donde conducían; que buena fue mi suerte, aparecí en frente del parque en donde Momotaro Oni-san me había indicado buscar al sujeto llamado Ace. Pregunte a los jóvenes del lugar, quienes me miraban y hacían comentarios como que tierna niña, se me olvidaba que aun usaba mi gorra.

-Disculpe…- Llame a un muchacho que aparentaba tener la edad de mis Oni-san, tenía el cabello por debajo de los hombros de color negro, no tan brillante como el de Koeretsu Oni-san, tenía la piel de un extraño color verdoso sin llegar a los extremos, usaba gafas de sol y ropa vándalo.- ¿Conoce a un sujeto llamado Ace?- Pregunte, usando mis técnicas de inocencia.

-Sí, ¿De parte de quién?- Pregunto mirando hacia ningún lugar en específico.

-Mío- Dije como si fuera los más obvio.

-Bueno Chiquilla, estas de suerte. Soy yo, ahora ¿Qué se te ofrece?- Dijo, por primera vez volteándome a ver a los ojos señalándose a sí mismo.

- Mis amigos están atrapados por los humanos, y necesito que me lleves con un sujeto llamado Randy por órdenes de mi Oni-san.- Dije, o más bien exigí.

-Mmmm, Déjame pensarlo… ¿Qué gano yo?- Pregunto de una manera muy arrogante.

-Que no te destripe, mate y haga que te devore un gato de la manera más lentamente dolorosa que te puedas imaginar.- dije, con mi mirada de asesina psicópata, que me caracterizaba, el tipo retrocedió un poco. Era cierto que soy una maldita huérfana necesitada en busca de su ayuda a cualquier precio,( para sacar a mis amigos) o así me consideraba yo, pero la verdad me satisfacía ver a mis victimas retorcerse de dolor, y la idea de verlo a él me incitaba a hacerlo. Ya sé que soy una niña, pero la verdad es que a diferencia de otros, yo crecía más rápido de lo normal, o eso parecía, ya que a un niño normal le hubiera tomado 8 años llegar a mi edad y a mí solo me tomo 2, raro, para nada.

-De acuerdo, ¿Quién es tu hermano?- Me pregunto con cierto temor, pero no me importo.

-Eso no importa.- Dije volteando hacia el costado, donde pude divisar a 6 soldados de la fuerza especial, el sujeto de nombre Ace, se percató de eso, y miro hacia donde yo miraba, inmediatamente me tomo del brazo y me arrastro hasta una casita de juguete. Cuando entramos pude ver como movía una piedra, y en el piso se abría un agujero, salto en él, y lo imite. Llegamos a una habitación con sillones en uno de ellos había una persona sentada en el. Esa persona era un joven de cabello y ojos castaños, pude ver las orejas de ¿Tigre? Salir de su cabeza.

-¿Quién es?- Pregunto apuntándome.

-Dice que necesita ayuda.- Dijo Ace nervioso.

- ¿Qué tipo de ayuda?- Pregunto entrecerrando los parpados.

-Brick quiere cobrar el favor que le debe.- Dije con simpleza, aunque fuera mayor que yo, no me iba a intimidar.

-Así… Y dime ¿En dónde está Momotaro?- Pregunto mientras se limpiaba las manos, de las cuales sobresalían unas garras afiladas.

-En el Hotel Five Stars.- Dije

-Bien…Ace, tenemos que ayudar a Brick, Butch y Boomer.- Dijo el sujeto que imaginaba que se llamaba Randy.

- Jaja, ¿Desde cuándo son niñeras?- Pregunto burlonamente.

-No son niñeras Idiota.- Dije con furia, no permitiría que molestaran a mis Oni-san en mi cara.

-Oye.- Me llamo la atención el sujeto llamado Randy.- ¿Quién fue la tonta con la que te tuvo Butch?-

-¿Quién es Butch?- Pregunto inocentemente. Solamente sabía que Momotaro me había enviado aquí, pero nunca dijo quién era Brick, Boomer o Butch.- Y ¿Quiénes son Butch y Boomer?

-Jajajajaja se nota que no sabes nada, bien jovencita, Momotaro o mejor conocido como Brick es un joven pelirrojo, Koeretsu o mejor dicho Butch es un joven pelinegro y arrogante, y Miyashiro o mejor dicho "La nenita de Boomer" es una rubia.- Dijo con burla Ace.

-A, de acuerdo. Espera…. ¿Dijiste que Koeretsu Oni-san es mi papá?- Pregunto espantada, a lo que Randy asiente con la cabeza.- ¡No, no es mi papa!- dije alarmada.

-Bueno, yo pensaba que si por tu carácter.- Dijo encogiéndose de Hombros. Se levantó del sofá, se colocó una gorra negra y se dirigió al agujero por el cual entramos Ace y yo, salimos y nos dirigimos al Hotel donde me esperarían. Pero un soldado me apunto, llamando la atención de otros, venían hacia a mí, y todos armados.

-Váyanse, ayúdenlos yo me encargo.- Dije, lo que los chicos asintieron y se fueron caminando tranquilamente, mientras yo corría sin dirección alguna. Llegue a un callejón sin salida, donde me oculte en unos botes de basura, por suerte corría más rápido que los humanos, gracias a mis rasgos caninos, así que pude perder a los soldados, quienes pasaron de largo, suspire. Me había salvado. Cuando iba a salir de mi escondite, una mano me toco el hombro, sentí que mi corazón salía expulsado de mi pecho, metafóricamente, ya que este seguía latiendo, y muy rápido. Me gire y me encontré con unos ojos dorado brillante, muy parecidos a los míos, debo admitir que me perdí unos segundos en esos ojos, unos ojos que reflejaban ternura, alegría, pero al mismo tiempo ¿Tristeza?... ¿Nostalgia? No lo sabía con exactitud, el también miraba mis ojos. Hasta que el contacto visual se perdió, ya que el desvió la mirada hasta mi brazo izquierdo, mire también mi brazo, y vi un cortada no muy grande, pero si profundo. Me miro, y volvió a mirar mi brazo. Vi claramente como él se pinchaba el dedo, y este comenzaba a sangrar levemente, la sangre y la paso por mi herida, y esta inmediatamente se curó.

-Gracias- Le dije agradecida, el me sonrió, para ser sincera no lo había observado bien, aparentaba ser de 9 años; tiene el cabello de color rosa, extraño color, pero aun así se miraba bien en él, lo tenía levemente alborotado y corto, lleva ropas como las de un niño; una playera negra que decía "ROCK" de color rosa, y unos pantalones de mezclilla oscuros, y como yo tenía una gorra negra sobre la cabeza.

-No hay porque.- Me dijo.- Te vi correr, y supuse que necesitabas ayuda, y la verdad cuando vez a los soldados de FECSI (Fuerza especial contra seres inter-dimensionales) perseguir a alguien, eso solo significa una cosa, y vine a ayudar. Pero veo que tú tienes todo bajo control.- Me dijo aun sonriendo.

-Hola, soy Lina.- Me presente, extendiendo mi mano para que el estrechara la suya cosa que hiso.

- Hashi (Se pronuncia Jashi) gusto en conocerte. Y dime ¿Qué eres?- Me pregunto señalando mi gorra.

-A si, que tonta soy, perdón.- Dije para quitarme la gorra, el vio mis orejas de color blanco, se acercó y las acaricio, sentí un escalofrió al sentir sus dedos sobre mi oreja, y repentinamente mi cola se empezó a mover, revelando la felicidad que tenía al sentir sus caricias en mi aparato auditivo.- Soy una Inu no Hito. ¿Y tú?- Pregunte, podía jurar que mis mejillas tomaron un leve color carmesí.

- Bueno… N-no Sé qué so-soy.- Dijo tartamudeando nervioso. Reí nerviosa, entonces se quitó la gorra, pude ver algo impresionante, tenía orejas parecidas a los de un lobo, pero delgadas como las de un murciélago. Si, tenía orejas de murciélago, orejón para ser exactos.

-Que lindas orejas.- Dije sonriendo, él también me sonrió, y por primera vez vi sus caninos, los tenía muy grandes.- ¿Eres mitad murciélago?- Pregunte ingenuamente.

-Sí, eso creo.- Me dijo. Fue entonces cuando recordé, lo hablado con mis amigos en el hotel, a ese sujeto llamado Him, y sobre todo los experimentos con el ADN de murciélago.

-Oye, ¿Por qué tu nombre es 8 en japonés?- Pregunte, ya estaba empezando a sospechar que él era un espía, para capturar a mis Oni-san.

-A, no lo se. Pero ya tengo que irme, no puedo llegar tarde. Nos vemos.- Me dijo, haciendo un ademan con las manos.

-Adiós.- Le dije yo, aun sospechando. De su espalda salieron dos alas, de murciélago, con una garra en cada lado, lo vi partir, no muy segura de adonde. Esperen ¿A que no puede llegar tarde?, ¿A dónde va?

Bueno, no tenía tiempo de más retrasos, después de todo, tengo que ayudar a mis Oni-san.


	7. El liquido Morado

**_Nini: Gracias, por sus reviews. Enserio muchas gracias, bueno, sin mas que decir, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo._**

* * *

_-Pov Miyashiro.-_

Estábamos, Miyako y yo, recorriendo el 3 piso del hotel. Hace aproximadamente 15 minutos, nos separamos, y Lina, fue por Randy y Ace. ¿Me pregunto si podemos decir nuestra verdadera identidad?, ¿Pero, y si Ace o Randy ya le dijo a Lina, si es así no poder tener mi identidad oculta por mucho tiempo, eso significa que les tenemos que decir la verdad a estas chicas. Supongo que ellas nos dijeron la suya, ¿Y si no fue así?, ¿Y si no lo hicieron?, ¿Y si nos mintieron? No quisiera pensar esas cosas, pero lamentablemente el mundo no me da la libertad de mentir en este momento, "Toda travesía se inicia con un paso" ¿O no?

-Miyako.- La llame, ella me miro, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Debo admitir que es una persona muy linda, y aunque tengo poco en conocerla, me encanta pasar tiempo con ella, su sonrisa irradia alegría y confianza. Confianza. Algo, que no le he dado.

-¿Qué pasa Miyashiro-Kun?- Pregunto con su sonrisa tierna.

-Debo contarte algo.- Es ahora o nunca. Cuando abrí la boca para articular palabra. Pero, cuando lo hice la ventana que se encontraba a 2 metros de nosotros se rompió, dejando entrar por esta a un hombre vestido como un soldado de la FECSI, ni siquiera supe cuando el sujeto me había disparado, con un dardo, el cual contenía un líquido morado. Fui perdiendo fuerzas, ¿Qué demonios era esa cosa?- Miyako corre.- pude articular, antes de caer boca arriba en el piso, aún tenía los ojos abiertos, pude ver como la tierna Miyako, derramaba lágrimas, estas corrían libremente por su mejilla. Me enoje. No supe de donde saque fuerzas, pero logre levantarme, mi vista se nublo. De un rápido movimiento mate al sujeto que se encontraba a punto de herir a Miyako, sentía tanta impotencia, al momento de verla llorando. Inmediatamente, recobre la conciencia, y cori a abrazarla, ella aun lloraba, lo supe porque mi playera se comenzó a mojar, no me importo.

-Ssh Miyako, está bien. No permitiré que te hieran tranquila.- Trate de tranquilizarla, pero lo que conseguí fue otra cosa, se separó de mí y me miro con incredulidad.

-No estaba asustada por mi Miyashiro-Kun, era por ti.- me confeso, para volverme abrazar aun llorando. Yo estaba pasmado, ella lloraba porque me hirieron. Me sentí el hombre más feliz de la tierra, la abrase más fuerte.

-Descuida Miyako, yo estaré aquí para ti, cada vez que tú lo necesites, no te dejare.- dije, separándola por los hombros, para verla a los ojos.

-¿Lo prometes?- me pregunto alzando su dedito meñique para que yo lo enganchara con el mío, cosa que considere adorable.

-Lo prometo.- Dije estrechando mi dedo con el suyo. Ella sonrió, no supe cuándo pero su mano se posó en mi mejilla, el contacto de su piel con la mía me causo un sentimiento placentero, me acerque a ella, y ella a mí. Nuestros labios se rozaron, un poco, pero luego se unieron completamente para fundirlos en un beso. Toque el cielo con la punta de mis dedos, al sentir tal hermoso, y delicioso contacto. Disfrutaba cada segundo que pasaban unidos nuestros labios, profundizamos el beso, sus movimientos eran tiernos, nerviosos y torpes, me sentía en el cielo, pero de seguro estaba en el infierno por tener la osadía de ser el primer beso de esa tierna joven que me traía loco. Desde que la vi, mi perspectiva cambio, tenía entendido que la mayoría de los que escaparon de las garras de Him, se volvían salvajes, con sed de venganza que solo saciaría el placer de matar a humanos inocentes. Pero ella era diferente, todo en ella era único. Ella era única. Nos separamos por falta de aire, Oh maldito oxígeno. Ella me miro avergonzada, lo supe porque vi sus mejillas teñidas de un color carmín.

-Eso… ¿Significa que me quieres?- Pregunto inocentemente, que tierna es.

-Sí, ¿Y tú me quieres a mí?- Pregunte, tenía1q que sacarme la duda.

-Si.- Me dijo con una sonrisa, me tomo la mano y seguimos caminando. Tengo que decirle.

-Miyako.- La llame, ella solo me miro.- Tengo que decirte algo importante, sobre mi.- dije, ella sonrío como incitándome a proseguir.- Veras, yo, no soy quien dijo ser. Cuando escapamos, no fue por nuestra cuenta, si no que nos ayudaron unos sujetos llamados Ace y Randy, Lina fue a buscarlos, porque ellos le deben un favor a Momotaro. Pero, no al Momotaro que conoces, si te pudiste dar cuenta, él dijo que le debía un favor a Brick, y pues. Momotaro, en los barrios bajos, trabajaba en una mafia, yo también lo hacía, al igual que Koeretsu. Nosotros fuimos conocidos como "Los Hims", nunca llegamos a matar a nadie, solo protegíamos a los débiles del barrio. Momotaro era mejor conocido como Brick, Koeretsu como Butch, y yo como Boomer. Miyashiro, Momotaro y Koeretsu solo son nuestras identidades, al principio no confiábamos en ustedes. Por eso decidimos tener identidades. ¿Podrías perdonarme?- Pregunte mirándola a los ojos.

-Si, lo hiciste para protegerte a ti y a tus hermanos, así que no hay nada que perdonar.- Dijo regalándome una sonrisa, me acerque a ella y le di un beso en la mejilla. Debo de admitir, que me estaba volviendo adicto al contacto que recibía mi piel con la de ella, sonara cursi y tal vez lo sea, pero, creo que al fin puedo tener una razón para sonreír.

Me sentí débil de un momento a otro, pude ver que aun tenía el dardo con ese extraño liquido morado, ese liquido ya estaba dentro de mi organismo, Miyako evito que cayera al piso. Después de un minuto, pude ver al idiota de Ace venir corriendo hacia nosotros, debo admitir que, nunca tuve mas ganas de verlo. Perdi el conocimiento, y todo oscurecio.

* * *

**_Nini: Muy corto, y muy cursi para mi gusto, pero asi se siente el amor ¿o no?, bueno ese es el capitulo de hoy. Nos vemos._**

**_DEJEN REVIEWS! :D_**


	8. Randy y Ace

**Nini: **Bueno, ya se que no he actualizado en mucho tiempo. Y les pido disculpas a los seguidores de esta historia, enserio lo siento por si esperaron mucho. Bueno, me han estado llegando comentarios que en verdad me alentaron a seguir escribiendo, y sobretodo quisiera aclarar sus dudas. Pero estas se aclararan en los próximos episodios. Sin más que decirles, aquí les dejo el capítulo de hoy.

**POV Momoko. **

En este momento, estoy recorriendo el hotel, a lado de la persona más incrédula del mundo. No puedo creer que enserio piensa que me engaño con su historia. De seguro está aquí porque su "papi", lo envió a buscarnos, y por esa razón nos han encontrado. Lo peor, mando a Lina, a una misión, seguramente suicida, simplemente es un Imbécil.

-Oye, ¿Por qué tan callada?- Me pregunto con una sonrisa burlona. Me arte, no pienso arriesgarme. Lo cogí del cuello y lo pegue cruelmente en la pared, se escuchó un ruido seco.

-No finjas. Yo se que estas con esos soldados.- Dije, apretando un poco más su cuello.

-No sé de qué hablas, suéltame.- me dijo a duras penas, ya que, lo estaba ahorcando. Aparte mis manos de su cuello y callo tosiendo en el suelo. Saque mis garras.

-¿Dónde están mis amigas?, ¿A dónde enviaste a Lina?- Dije fríamente. Mis ojos ardieron, señal de que se volvían rojos. Mala señal.

-Escúchame. No se en donde estén, nos separamos, lo olvidas. La envié a una organización contra las fuerzas especiales.- dijo, parándose, en posición de ataque.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo demonios nos encontraron?- Pregunte exaltada.

-No tengo idea.- dijo. Pero de repente su rostro palideció, me gire, después de lo que vi, imagino que mi rostro también se volvió pálido. Sentía impotencia, coraje, enojo, y demás. Ahí estaba mi amiga, a lado de dos hombres de apariencia desconocida para mí. Un hombre de cabello y ojos castaños, era de la misma altura que Momotaro. Y el otro, era pelinegro de un color opaco, tenia lentes de sol, y la piel verde. Eso ultimo me asqueo. El primero tenía en brazos a Miyashiro, desmayado, con un dardo clavado en el hombro.

-¿Qué Demonios paso?- Pregunte, los hombres me miraron con confusión, luego se giraron hacia el pelirrojo a mi lado.

-No lo sabemos, llegamos y tenía esto clavado en el hombro. La rubia, explico que se lo habían disparado los soldados de FECSI. Creemos que es un nuevo sedante, pero para estar seguros, tenemos que revisar su sangre. ¿Dónde esta Butch?- Pregunto el sujeto castaño. ¿Quién demonios es Butch?

-Está al otro lado del hotel, si ven a una pelinegra, no duden en ir hacia ella- Respondió Momotaro.

-¿Quién es esta belleza, acaso tu compañera?- Dijo el sujeto de piel verde, sentí mis mejillas arder, ¿Qué acaso el pensaba que yo y el somos….

-De viaje, es una amiga- Dijo mi supuesto "compañero".- Pero eso a ti no te incumbe Ace.-

-¿Ace?, son Ace y Randy ¿Cierto?... ¿Dónde está Lina?, ¿Qué hicieron con ella?- Pregunto mi amiga rubia. Estos sujetos son la gran salvación del idiota.

-A, ¿con que tu eres la mama de la pequeña fierecita?- Pregunto burlonamente el sujeto, que tenia entendido que se llamaba Ace.

-¿Fierecita?, ¡es la joven más tierna y hermosa del mundo. Y Obvio que no soy su Mama!- dijo exasperada mi amiga la rubia, pero luego, volteo a ver a Miyashiro, y su rostro se llenó de lágrimas. – Brick, tenemos que encontrar a Butch y Kaoru, rápido- dijo dirigiéndose a Momotaro, sus ojos se llenaban cada vez mas de lágrimas.

-Esperen… ¿Quién es Butch?, ¿Por qué te llamo Brick?, ¿Y porque demonios dicen que Miyako es la Mama de Lina?- dije, ya hasta de toda esta confucion.

-Momo cal...- Trato de calmarme el idiota pelirrojo.

-¡NO!, No me voy a callar ¡QUIERO RESPUESTAS GRANDISIMO SOQUETE!- Dije, no es que tenga un problema de impaciencia, pero él es hijo del enemigo, luego llegan estos 3, con Miyashiro en brazos, y estos sujetos dicen que Lina es hija de Miyako, Miyako le habla a Momotaro por Brick, y pronuncian el nombre de Butch.

-Butch… el es, mi hermano.- Dijo Momotaro, ¿Acaso tiene otro hermano?, y como si fuera arte de magia, me negó a mis sospechas.- No, no tengo otro hermano, solo que. Butch, es…

-Es.- Lo incite a continuar, aunque ya tenía una sospecha, me imagino que Butch es Koeretsu o Miyashiro.

-Es su hermano pelinegro. Las han engañado, estos idiotas, no son as que un trio de mentirosos y estafadores. Esta nenita de aquí, es Boomer Him, el pelirrojo es Brick, y el brabucón pelinegro es Butch, ¿Entiendes Muñeca?- Dijo el sujeto de piel verde. Mis sospechas eran claras. Nos han engañado. Lo peor, es que me siento traicionada. Como es que las personas que tu consideras amigos, compañeros, etc. Sean realmente unos mentiroso, ingratos, jaja. Si estuviera en los zapatos de Ace o Randy, me estuviera riendo de lo incrédula que fui. Y la peor parte, es que Miyako, ya sabía sus identidades, y el engaño que estábamos sufriendo Kaoru y yo. No puedo confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en Kaoru. Sentía unas ganas de degollar al estúpido que tenía en frente, pero me controle, sacando autocontrol que no tenía. Me talle los ojos, aunque sabía que no tenía ni un rastro de lágrimas, me pare recta, y espere a que pudiera hablar.

-Tenemos que encontrar a su hermano y a mi amiga, rápido. Boomer, y Miyako necesitan ayuda, además, tenemos que encontrar a Lina, antes de que los soldados de la FECSI la encuentren antes que nosotros. – Dije comenzando a caminar. Me seguían detrás. Repentinamente la ventana que tenía frente a mí, se rompió, dejando entrar a 2 soldados, quienes dispararon unos dardos, con un líquido morado. Dispararon, me estaban apuntando, cerré los ojos, para recibir el golpee de esa aguja que se clavaria a mi piel en pocos segundos. Pero esa jamás llego, abrí los ojos, y el traidor estaba delante de mí dándome la espalda, tenía el dardo clavado en el hombro. Ese idiota. Se desplomo en el suelo. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el sujeto llamado Ace, estaba matando a los dos hombres.

-Vámonos- Índico el sujeto llamado Randy, quien cargaba a Brick en el hombro derecho, mientras que en el izquierdo traía a Boomer. No perdimos tiempo, y corrimos a la salida.

-Yo iré por Butch, ustedes adelántense y busquen a la Fierecita.- Nos dijo Ace, dirigiéndose a otro lado del pasillo. La salida estaba rodeada de soldados, Randy se fue hacia la cocina, y como suponía, había una compuerta en el refrigerador, que llegaba a un túnel, corrimos por este, y salimos en una habitación, con sillones marrones, y en uno de estos, estaba Lina. No perdí mas el tiempo y salte a abrazarla, cosa que mi amiga rubia imito. Ella nos correspondió el abrazo. Ahora solo, faltaba encontrar a Kaoru, para desaparecer de las vidas de estos sujetos. Para siempre.

**NORMAL POV. **

Mientras tanto. En el segundo piso del hotel. Se encontraban dos Inu no Hitos pelinegro, avanzando en silencio por los pasillos. El Azabache, no le gustaba ese silencio. Le disgustaba. ¿Qué pensaba Kaoru?, ¿Sera acaso que este enferma?, aunque la última pregunta era una suposición valida. Algo le decía, que ni siquiera estaba cerca de descubrir lo que le pasaba a la hembra de su especie. Suspiro frustrado. ¿Quién diría que lo único que tienen en común es la sed de venganza hacia la misma persona? Rio por lo bajo.

-¿Ahora ya te volviste loco?- hablo por fin la pelinegra, dejando atrás el incómodo silencio.

-Algo así, ¿Y tú?- Pregunto divertido el azabache. La oji-verde alzo una ceja, se encogió de hombros restándole interés.

-No, ¿Cuándo vendrán sus "fabulosos" refuerzos?- Pregunto Kaoru, con un tono sarcástico, pero a la vez apagado. A lo que Butch se encogió de hombros. No pasaron ni 15 segundos a esa acción, cuando un soldado llego persiguiendo a Ace por el pasillo. No perdieron tiempo, y corrieron a enfrentarlo.

-¡No!- trato inútilmente de detenerlos el sujeto de piel verde, pero era tarde, lo habían dejado atrás. Butch, golpeo al soldado con un derechazo, luego un golpe con la mano izquierda, pero este último fue esquivado, el hombre apunto y disparo. Lanzando el mismo dardo, con el extraño liquido morado, haciendo que el azabache se mareara, Kaoru, no perdió tiempo y golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza al hombre. Se hoyo un golpe en seco, le había roto el cráneo de un golpe.

-Tenemos que irnos.- Dijo Ace, tomando a Butch del brazo, quien estaba sumamente débil por el líquido morado. Kaoru se fue detrás de el a paso lento. Cuando llegaron a la misma sala que los demás, Miyako, Momoko y Lina corrieron abrazar a la Pelinegra.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Pregunto esta, al ver a los hermanos Him desmayados, llenos de sudor, y con el rostro en una mueca de dolor en el sofá

-es una larga historia.- dijo con recelo la pelirroja.

-¿Qué le sucedió a Koeretsu-Kun?- Pregunto la rubia.

-Pues, un soldado le disparo un líquido morado.- Respondió la pelinegra. Los ojos de Momoko, Miyako y Lina se abrieron como platos.

-Chicas, vengan a ver esto.- Dijo Randy desde una computadora.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto la oji-dorado, al ver archivos en la computadora.

-Son los archivos de la FECSI.- Contesto el castaño.- El líquido morado, que les inyectaron al trio de tontos que está en el sillón, es un sedante experimental. Pero no solo eso. Me intrigo su apariencia, ya que recuerdo a unas niñas en el laboratorio del Perro Alfa, mejor conocido como Him, parecidas a ustedes. Y pude ver que también escaparon de sus garras, entonces no tengo que explicar que hacían experimentos. Pues, esos experimentos rindieron frutos, esos sedantes, son un paso al futuro de la extinción de nuestra especie. Funcionan de la siguiente manera. Al momento de estar en contacto con la sangre y células de un infectado, el sedante se activara, haciendo que las células evolucionen, acelerando el proceso de evolución, hasta el punto, de volverse verdaderos animales. Pero como es experimental, el efecto no es **para siempre, de hecho, solamente funciona 24 horas, lo suficiente para que la FECSI, los ataque mientras están vulnerables, ósea como** animales. Eso les da la ventaja ante nosotros. Por lo tanto, los chicos están a punto de convertirse en los animales correspondientes según sus rasgos. La bueno noticia, es, como ya dije, es temporal, solo durara unas horas. Yo y Ace iremos a buscar a unos amigos en Estados Unidos, mientras tanto, tendrán que cuidarlos, y cuidar la base. Llegaremos en 3 días, cuando los chicos vuelvan a la normalidad, pueden irse, díganle a Momotaro, que he pagado mi deuda.- Explico el sujeto llamado Randy, parándose de la silla. Tomo unas maletas, y se fue sin decir más.

-¿Le haremos caso?- Pregunto Lina.

-No hay de otra, mientras los soldados nos buscan, lo más seguro es quedarnos aquí.- Dijo Momoko. Unos maullidos se escucharon, llamando la atención de las chicas. Y tal como hizo Randy, en el sillón, donde anteriormente estaban los hermanos Him, ahora están 1 ratón de color dorado de ojos azules, 1 gato de color naranja, con las orejas negras de ojos rojos, y un perro negro de ojos verdes.

-Bueno….- Dijo Momoko esperando una idea.

-¡Yo pido el ratón!- Exclamo la rubia alegremente. El perro se acercó a Kaoru, mientras que el gato, veía con ojos suplicantes a Momoko, quien soltó un suspiro de frustración. Iba hacer una larga noche.

* * *

**Nini: **Bueno, ese es el capitulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado. En lo que concierne con el estado raro de Kaoru, se explicara en el siguiente episodio.

**REVIEWS?**


	9. Razones

**Nini: **Hola, ¿Cómo han estado?, bueno, realmente no están aquí para leer mis opiniones, sino para leer el cap, asi que sin mas, aquí esta. Este capitulo es dedicado a **Powerdark. **

* * *

La pelirroja luchaba internamente por no volver a mirar al tierno gatito que estaba mirándola suplicante en su regazo. ¡Con un demonio!, ¿Cuándo miraría para otro lado?, Eso era desesperante. Primero; se entera de la idiota que fue al creerles a unos jóvenes que apenas conocía, Segundo; tendría que encargarse de una base contra FECSI, Y para empeorar la situación; se habían convertido en algo absolutamente inútil para sobrevivir a la impetuosa búsqueda que les aguardaba. Eso si que la frustraba.

Mientras tanto, la rubia, miraba juguetonamente al ratoncito que acariciaba su mejilla tiernamente con sus pequeños bigotes de roedor, los ojitos cobalto del ratoncito, le daban un toque tierno y amable. Si no conociera al portador de esos ojos, diría que era un tierno ratón en lugar de un feroz Hito paddo, pero afortunadamente, lo conocía, y no solo eso, era ahora, su compañero.

La azabache, se dedicaba a mirar hacia la nada, sentada en el suelo, hundida en sus pensamientos. Mientras el perrito negro la miraba de manera preocupada. _"¿Qué te ocurre Kaoru?" _quería preguntarle, pero era inútil, por más que tratara, nunca lo oiría, solo escucharía a unos ladridos, gemidos, etc.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto la pelinegra mirando dudosa al perro negro, que tenía las orejas gachas y la cola de igual manera.

-_Por más que quisiera contestarte, no podría- _dijo el perro, pero como era de esperarse, no escucho más que ladridos de su hocico.

-Créeme, que no eres el único que sufre aquí- dijo Kaoru, girándose para volver a girar a la nada. El perro, poso su cabeza en el regazo de la pelinegra.- ¿quieres saber el motivo?- pregunto incrédula. El perro ladro feliz.

-¡_Al fin lo entendiste!- _ladro de nuevo el azabache. Kaoru suspiro.

-Bien. Todo comenzó, cuando entramos en el centro comercial, los encontramos, nos encontraron los humanos. Batallamos contra todos ellos, o eso creían ustedes. Vi a una mujer embarazada oculta en un establecimiento de celulares al terminar la pelea. No lo sé algo…- comenzó a sollozar.- Ella era una prima lejana, lo supe por su cabello y sus ojos, la forma horrorizada en la que me veía además de decepcionada. No podía matarla yo…- comenzó a llorar.- No podía matarla. Mato para defenderme, no quería… matar a una inocente, pero al parecerá ella no le importó.- su expresión cambio a una llena de rabia.- Me desprecio el gesto humano que quise hacer por ella, y nos delato… supongo que fui una idiota.- dijo Kaoru. Las lágrimas aun corrían libremente por sus ojos.

Sintió una mano acariciándole suavemente la mejilla derecha, giro la mirada sorprendida hacia la mano que la consolaba. Sus ojos se abrieron exponencialmente, ante ella estaba el joven pelinegro, mas sin embargo no en igual estado en el que se encontraba antes del inesperado accidente. Si no levemente cambiado, estaba más alto. El pelinegro le sonrió burlonamente ante su rostro sorprendido.

-calma, no fue tu culpa.- Dijo Butch, dedicándose a acariciar la mejilla de la pelinegra, quien lo miraba incrédula.  
-¡Como que no fue mi culpa!, ¡Estas sordo! ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que te dije?- contesto, esta vez llorando de rabia, e impotencia.  
-Esque no fu tu culpa. ¿Que no entiendes acaso que la culpa la tuvo la desgraciada que nos delato?- Dijo tranquilamente el Oji-verde.

-¡Fue mi culpa!... ¡Si yo no me hubiera comportado débil, jamás nos hubieran encontrado, y si no nos hubieran encontrado no hubieran estado nunca en peligro, y si nunca estuvieran en peligro Lina jamás se hubiera arriesgado a buscar a unos totales extraños, ustedes nunca hubieran estado convertido en animales y…- la pelinegra hablo de manera rápida, más se vio interrumpida por un abrazo, cortesía del pelinegro quien estaba abrumado, por la aceptación y deducción de sus palabras.

-Cálmate.- Dijo tranquilamente, haciendo que la pelinegra se calmara.

No podía explicar la tranquila, pacifica, y protegida que sentía con el joven rodeándola con sus brazos, tratando de reconfortarla. Tal vez, le estaba cayendo bien, aunque realmente, jamás le había caído mal, de hecho, de alguna forma se identificaba con él. Los dos habían estado sufriendo por el mismo monstruo el cual ahora se burlaba de ella y sus amigos, porque, era obvio que los había confundido. Ella y sus amigas, fueron hasta Londres siguiéndole la pista, pero realmente fueron confundidas por el, mientras ellas estaban en Londres, se dieron cuenta que Him, estaba verdaderamente en Tokio. Rápidamente se dirigieron al lugar, donde encontraron nuevos amigos. Porque después de todo eso eran; solo amigos. Aunque algo en ella le decía, que no solamente eran eso; Lina, ahora la consideraba una hermana, y viceversa, como Miyako y Momoko; los chicos, ellos eran sus amigos a estas alturas. Pero el joven que tenía rodeándola con sus brazos, le decía que podía confiar en el, que el de alguna manera la protegería de todo. Sacudió la cabeza negando, eso era imposible. El solo era un amigo. Suspiro.

-bueno… iré a ver a los demás, quizás ya hayan despertado.- informó la pelinegra, separándose de los brazos que la rodeaban. Se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraba sus amigas, y Lina, con la última profundamente dormida. Aun no pasaba el efecto del sedante en los otros dos.

-Hola Kaoru- dijo su amiga rubia, la cual seguía acariciando al ratoncito en sus manos.

-Hola, veo que aun el efecto no pasa.- dijo Kaoru, mientras que aparecía Butch detrás de ella. La rubia, y la pelirroja quedaron sorprendidas al ver que era aún más alto.

-Y nosotras vemos que ya paso el efecto en el.- dijo Momoko, refiriéndose al joven pelinegro.

_-¡No es justo!, ¡yo fui el primero en estar bajo el efecto del sedante, ¿Por qué él fue el primero en convertirse de nuevo?- _chillo molesto el ratón, sin embargo nadie le entendía, excepto su hermano, el que ahora era un gato.

_- ¡cállate!, Boomer, jamás me había dado cuenta de lo sabroso que eres.- _Maulló el gatito relamiéndose los labios. De un momento a otro, el gato salto del regazo de Momoko, hacia el ratoncito dorado que lo miraba aterrado; comenzando una persecución por la estancia.

-¡Déjalo!- chillo aterrada Miyako, persiguiendo al gatito negro, quien perseguía al ratoncito Boomer.

-¿Miyako…- dijo extrañada la pelinegra, al ver a su amiga alejar de un zarpazo al Gato Brick de Boomer.

-Déjala Kaoru, después de todo, es su compañero.- hablo tranquilamente Momoko.

-¿Compañero?- pregunto al uno el pelinegro y la pelinegra.

-Si, paso cuando ustedes estaban perdidos.- Contesto, sorprendiendo a todos, el pelirrojo, quien ya había vuelto a su forma normal.

-¿Cómo volvieron a la normalidad?- pregunto la rubia.

-Creo que ya paso la noche.- contesto el rubio estirándose en el suelo. La rubia no aguanto mas, y se tiro sobre el rubio. Lina se despertó.

-Bueno, hay que seguir.- dijo para sorpresa de todos, la pequeña.

-Esperen, Lina, tienes que decirnos que te hizo esto.- dijo el pelirrojo, apuntando a un raspón en el brazo derecho.

_"supongo que fue cuando el hombre me persiguió" _pensó la peli plateada. Sonrió nerviosa, y decidió comenzar a contar su historia.

* * *

**Nini: **Bueno, me falto inspiración al final. Pero bueno, ya saben porque Kaoru actuaba triste y pensativa, y a lo mejor un poco distante. Soy nini, y este a sido todo por hoy.

**¿Reviews? :D**


End file.
